A Day Off
by violet.stone0302
Summary: This is a one-shot about a Ryuji and Taiga's day off


**So this is my first Toradora fan fiction. Please read it and tell me how it was.**

- Ryuji, Ryuji, are you finish?

- You just asked the same question 10 seconds ago!

- Then, hurry up, baka inu!

- Alright, alright.

Ryuji was cooking breakfast in the kitchen while Taiga looking through her fashion magazine. Every day, she comes to Ryuji's house for breakfast and dinner even when they reaches university. After the days that they had the thought of running away and getting married together, then came back to keep going with their studies, both Ryuji and Taiga changed their ways of looking at life. They decided to continue study and enroll universities. They both made the decision to go with business but enrolling different schools. Ryuji enrolled an average school while Taiga was in a standard school. It's not that they don't want to study in the same university. Taiga's mother said that it would be better for her that way. After thinking about it carefully, they agreed. Today, both Taiga and Ryuji didn't have classes so they wanted to use the day as a break. They would have a picnic at the park for the day.

- There, breakfast is served.

- Yay, idatakimasu!

Taiga was already giving herself a full mouth of rice.

- Hey, wait for me to sit down.

- Why do you always notice little things? Just sit down.

Ya-chan wanted to sleep a little more so Ryuji had put her dish into the fridge. They had the meal while listening for the weather forecast on television. The graceful forecaster pointed to her chart behind her while talking about today's weather.

- It would seem to be a bad choice of not going out today. The weather today sunny but not too hot. It would be a perfect day for going out on a baseball game or a date.

- I knew it was right to go out today.

Taiga interrupted the television, raising her chopsticks to the ceiling, like she just won something.

- Yeah, yeah, you are correct. Just finish your meal so we can go out earlier.

After breakfast, Taiga jumped back to her house to get ready while Ryuji washed the utensils. Just as when he finished his chores, Taiga was waiting for him at the door. She called him loud enough for him to hear but not to wake Ya-chan and Inko-chan.

- Ryuji, you're finish?

- Coming, Taiga, where should we…

His words died when he saw Taiga in a light pink sundress. The dress ended at her knees and ruffled at her shoulders. She also wore a sunhat on her hat. The outfit gave her a summer look. Hair hazel hair was shining with the sunlight.

- Pervert!

Taiga suddenly grabbed his collar and jabbed her knee into his stomach. Ryuji hugged his stomach and backed up.

- What did you do that for?

- It's your fault. You suddenly stop your sentence and look me with those strange eyes.

- I… well… never mind. Let's go.

Ryuji took the lunch basket with him and they set off for the local park.

- Neh, what did you prepare?

- It's a secret, Taiga.

- Awwww….

They reached the green park and chose the finest bed of grass. Ryuji pulled out the blanket for them to sit down. Not far away from them was a bunch of kids who was playing soccer.

- Here's your favorite drink.

Ryuji gave her a can of strawberry soda. Taiga accepted the drink and was about to take a sip of it when a ball landed right next to her and startled her. Taiga become angry and put down her drink. She picked up the ball and squished it.

- Onee-chan, can you throw me my ball?

A boy called, waving his arms to get her attention.

- Your ball startled me. You little brat. Come here and I'll punch you.

Taiga yelled back.

- Calm down Taiga, it was just an accident.

The little boy walked toward the two cautiously. Taiga glared at him.

- Please, onee-chan, can you give me the ball, please? It was an accident. We didn't mean to kick the ball toward you.

- Taiga, give him back the ball. This is just a small problem.

- Fine. Here's you ball.

- Thank you. Um, onee-chan, do you want to play soccer? You can be on my team if you want. You'll scare off the other team.

Taiga was surprised at the question. She thought about it for a moment.

- Okay, just wait for a moment.

- Taiga, you don't know how to play soccer. Wouldn't you be making them lose the match?

Ryuji tried to stop her before she did something stupid that makes the kids laugh at her. And then, she would be mad and punch then all.

- Who told you that? I'm a pro at soccer. Just watch me.

Taiga gave Ryuji her hat and ran to play soccer with the kids. Ryuji watched her with the thoughts that his predictions were going to happen. As the match went, Ryuji realized that he was wrong. Taiga was pretty good at soccer. She controlled the ball gracefully before passing to her team mate. She was the one who score two goals for the team. Ryuji opened his mouth wide in shock to see the sporty Taiga. His gaze at that moment was the one he used to have when he saw Kushienda playing baseball. The matched ended with the final score 3-1. The team Taiga played for won. The kids were thanking her for playing for them.

- Onee-chan, that was great!

- One-chan, you are amazing! Please play with us another day.

Taiga walked toward Ryuji, smirking.

- What did I told you?

- I didn't know you were that good in soccer. Where did you learn to play it?

- Oh, I played for my primary school team when I was small.

Taiga gulped the drink in a second. They have their meal right after that.

Every time he spent with Taiga is precious. Today, he had learnt a new thing about her: She is a great soccer player!

**Baka means idiot and inu means dog. I use these because I think it would give greater affection. Sorry if my grammar sucks! English is not my first language after all. Please review it. Thanks!**

**_Violet_ **


End file.
